SPiCa
by RainbowAi
Summary: -JUDUL AWAL: TWO FACED LOVERS-/ "Gill, kau lihat bintang terang itu?" /"Ya..." / "Bintang itu namanya... SPiCa. Bintang paling terang dan besar dalam konstalasi Virgo." / "SPiCa... Bersinar paling terang diantara yang lain. Mirip denganmu." / "A-Apa?" Akari, Gill, Chase, Luna. SPiCa... Bersinarlah terus, seterang yang kau bisa. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Green Bell & Gill

Two Faced Lovers

Chapter 1: Green Bell & Gill

======================================"

**Haai! RainbowLyoko muncul lagi! X3 **

**Dan kali ini, akhirnyaaa... #JrengJreng...# ini dia, fic Akari x Gill dengan penganggunya; Chase dan Lunaaa, yang aku sebut-sebut di fic 'Do You Remember?', bagian epilog! 3 selesai juga chapter satunya!**

**Judul ficnya... mirip lagu Hatsune Miku-nya Vocaloid, ya? XD**

**Yak, silahkan dibaca! **

**Disclaimer: Natsume... Natsume...**

**Warning: Typo, gajeness, alur kecepetan, dll...**

**Enjoy!**

**==========================================="**

Hai, namaku Angela Akari. Kalian cukup memanggilku Akari. Aku adalah seorang _farmer _yang tinggal di sebuah pulau bernama Castanet Island. Rumahku berlokasi di sebuah _farm _yang berada di antara Flute Fields dan Harmonica Town. Cukup aneh memang, sebuah pulau dimana daerah-daerahnya diberi nama dengan nama alat-alat musik.

"Akari, halooo?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sesosok laki-laki berambut _peachy _dan berpakaian ala koki berkacak pinggang disampingku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Apa?"

"Masakanmu. Lihat, tuh," Tunjuknya ke kompor—yang sedang menyala—didepanku, lengkap dengan sebuah panci diatasnya.

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

"Gyaa! Masakannya!" Pekikku, buru-buru mematikan kompor yang masih menyala itu. Aku melongok ke dalam panci. Yap, sudah bisa ditebak, sup jagung yang hendak kubuat, gagal lagi.

"Yaah, _corn soup_-ku gagal lagi! =3="

"Kan sudah kubilang, hilangkan kebiasaan melamunmu!" Seru pemuda disampingku. Ohya, dia Chase, koki di Ocarina Inn. Yah, walau dia masih latihan, sih... Dia juga adalah teman akrabku. Dialah laki-laki pertama yang mau menjadi temanku. Sebenarnya sih laki-laki _kedua_, karena yang pertama menawarkan diri menjadi temanku adalah si anak _carpenter, _Luke.

"Hee, aku lupa!"

Chase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatku menuangkan seisi panci ke sebuah mangkuk kecil. Sup jagung yang harusnya berwarna putih kekuningan seperti susu dan beraroma (?) jagung yang lezat, entah kenapa malah berwarna kuning cerah, dan mengeluarkan aroma seperti wangi ikan mentah. (A/N: Eww...)

"Kau ini. Sama seperti Maya, tidak bisa memasak. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya lebih baik masakan—"

"AKU MENDENGARMU, CHASE!" Seru seorang gadis berpakaian seperti pelayan, dengan apron (?) putih dan baju pink, serta berambut jingga dan bermata biru langit cerah. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri kami.

"Apa, Maya?"

"Aku tahu kau membenci masakanku, tapi jangan benci masakan Akari, dong! Masakannya kan cukup enak!" Yap, gadis itu bernama Maya. Salah satu dari banyak teman baikku yang lain.

"Iya kan, Akari?" Tanyanya. Ia beralih kepadaku. Aku hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi khas Maya. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika ia ingin menang melawan debatan Chase.

Aku cuma mengangguk ringan. "Eh.. I-Iya... Terima kasih!"

"Baguslah! Nah, sekarang aku akan mencoba masakanmu, ya, Akari!" Serunya lagi. Ia mendekati mangkuk sup jagung, dan bersiap mencicipinya. Aku buru-buru menahannya. Jelas! Karena aku enggak mau Maya pergi ke klinik cuma gara-gara makan masakan gagalku!

"Eeh! Jangan!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau masuk rumah sakit, Maya..." Timpal Chase. Maya menatapnya galak.

"Kau berlebihan! Masa' sampai segitunya!?"

"Err... Itu benar lho, Maya..." Aku mengiyakan. Maya justru terkekeh.

"Haha, kau berlebihan! Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri! Aku tahu kalau masakanmu itu tidak kalah dari Chase!"

Aku dan Chase saling bertatapan. Aku bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Chase. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Chase-lebih-baik-kau-pergi-memanggil-Jin-aku-tida k-mau-kalau-harus-mengangkut-Maya-ke-klinik' Dan Chase membalas dengan tatapan 'Yah-kau-benar-juga-tapi-lebih-baik-kita-tunggu-ap a-yang-terjadi-setelah-Maya-memakan-masakanmu'

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Maya menggenggam sendoknya, dan bersiap memakan masakanku, tak peduli bagaimana anehnya aroma sup itu.

"Aku makan ya! Selamat makaaaan!"

Aku kembali menatap Chase. Chase kelihatan khawatir.

Maya mengambil sesendok sup. Ia hampir memasukkan sendok itu kemulutnya... dan...

=========================================="

"Terima kasih Jin, Irene! Syukurlah kalau Maya tak apa!" Aku menyalami Jin dan neneknya, Irene.

"Sama-sama. Maya, selama seminggu, kau harus rutin memakan obat yang kuberi tadi!" Tegas Jin. Gadis berambut jingga disampingku mengeluh.

"Aah... Obatnya kan pahit..."

Chase tertawa meledek menanggapi keluhan Maya. "Siapa suruh kau makan masakan Akari? Kan sudah kuperingati tadi."

"Aku kira kau bermaksud menyindir Akari! Huh! Aku pulang! Thanks atas hari ini, Akari!" Maya berjalan meninggalkan kami. Chase buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Hoi, maaf! Bye Akari! Maaf dan trims buat hari ini!"

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Maya dan Chase. Dua orang yang suka bertengkar, padahal sebenarnya mereka sangat akrab.

"Akari! Akari! Kau ingat kegiatanmu hari ini apa!?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Finn, _Harvest Sprite _kecil yang selalu mengikutiku—atau tepatnya menjadi pembimbingku—melompat-lompat heboh di dekat bahuku.

"Ya, ya. Ayo. Wizard bilang, kemungkinan bel hijau itu ada di tangan Witch Princess yang ada di Fugue Forest, kan? Witch Princess yang dulunya pernah tak sengaja menjadi katak pink, lalu di kembalikan ke bentuk manusia oleh Wizard, kan?"

"Iya, iya! Ayoooo!"

======================================================"

_**Pintu masuk Fugue Forest.**_

"Kau tahu dimana rumah Witch-witchy itu? Aku sudah lupa!" Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Finn juga kelihatan bingung. _Harvest Sprite _yang sudah menemaniku selama 2 musim ini melompat-lompat panik. Topinya hampir terlepas dari kepala kecilnya. Terlihat rambut hijau pendek tersembul dari bawah topinya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu!? Gimana, dong!? Kau sudah membunyikan 3 bel, tinggal 2 bel lagi! Bel hijau Daren dan bel ungu Edge!"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pembimbing kecilku itu.

"Tenanglah! Kalau kita mau berusaha, pasti kita bisa menemukan Witch dan mendapatkan bel hijau itu, lalu membunyikannya! Tenang, ah! Finn yang kukenal enggak gampang panik seperti ini! Ayo, kita cari Witch Princess!" Aku berlari penuh semangat meninggalkan Finn yang masih melompat-lompat, mirip ayamku; Rinn, yang entah mengapa suka melompat-lompat.

"Hei Akari! Tunggu aku!"

==============================================="

"Jamur... Dimana jamur Fugue itu..."

Aku dan Finn—yang masih berkeliling hutan tanpa arah—berhenti sejenak mendengar suara itu.

"Finn, kau dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Ada suara."

Finn menutup mulutnya sebentar, berusaha mendengar suara yang memang tadi kudengar.

"Ah,ini dia!"

Kami kembali terkejut. Suara itu muncul lagi!

Aku berjalan dengan amat-sangat-perlahan, diikuti Finn yang terbang mengikuti dibelakang.

Aku bisa merasakan kami sudah sangat dekat dengan sumber suara itu.

Yah, karena suara berisik dedaunan yang ditimbulkannya semakin besar.

Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat sesuatu yang kuanggap cukup aneh. Aku melihat sekilas rambut berwarna keperakan sepinggang. Jangan-jangan itu...

"...Witch Princess!?"

"GYAA!"

_*Bruk!*_

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku kepadanya, polos.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Akari, Finn, kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Umm. Mencarimu," Jawab Finn. Witch mendengus kesal sembari mengumpulkan beberapa jamur berwarna ungu dengan pola aneh yang jatuh ketika aku menegurnya—lebih tepatnya mengejutkannya.

"Untuk apa kalian mencarimu? Kalian membutuhkanku, kan?"

"Err, Witch, aku mau tanya... Apa kau pernah menemukan sebuah benda... umm.. yang bentuknya seperti bel, dan berwarna hijau?"

Kami diam. Witch Princess menatapku, lalu menatap Finn. Menatapku lagi, lalu Finn lagi. Menatapku lagi, dan Finn lagi. Menatapku lagi, dan—

"AAH! Aku pernah menemukannya! Benda itu aku yakin ada dirumahku. Kalian membutuhkannya, kan? Ayo ikut aku!" Ajak penyihir aneh itu. Aku dan Finn buru-buru berlari mengikutinya.

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu!"

======================================"

_**Witch Princess' house**_

"Jadi... Untuk apa kau mencari bel hijau itu, Akari?"

"Hah?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Di depanku, Witch Princess sedang mencari bel hijau itu di sebuah kotak penyimpanan.

"Untuk apa kalian mencari bel itu?"

"Ya untuk membunyikannya! Agar Daren kembali dan angin bisa bertiup dengan normal kembali di Castanet!" Sela Finn. Witch hanya menanggapi ucapan Finn dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh. Sudah kuduga."

"Jadi... Witch, apa kau sudah menemukan bel itu?"

"Belum. Tapi aku yakin bel itu ada disini..."

Aku ber-oh pendek. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kau kan sudah hampir semusim di Castanet. Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang dari seluruh penjuru Castanet Island?" Tanya Renee. Aku tertawa kecil._

"_Menyukai seseorang? Belum!"_

"_Biar aku tebak! Pasti kau bohong! Kau menyukaiii... Luke? Owen? Jin? Julius?"_

_Aku buru-buru memotong ucapan Renee._

"_Bukaaaan! Semua pria di Castanet... bukan tipeku." Aku menjawabnya. Jujur, aku memang tak menyukai siapa-siapa di Castanet. Mereka semua bukan tipeku._

"_Ow, kau pemilih! Lalu bagaimana dengan Chase? Kau dekat dengannya, kan?"_

"_Chase dan aku cuma berteman biasa. Kau sudah tahu kalau Chase itu milik Maya, kan?" _

"_Iya, sih!" Kami tergelak._

"_Tapi, dari semua pria disini, ada satu orang yang belum pernah kau temui, lho!"_

"_Siapa?" Aku mulai tertarik. Ah, lelaki misterius. Menarik._

"_Dia anak Mayor Hamilton. Namanya Gill."_

"_Lho, kalau dia anak Mayor, kemana dia pergi?"_

"_Dia pergi meninggalkan Castanet untuk mempelajari sebab mengapa orang-orang disini tak bisa membuat api, mengapa angin disini terus berhembus tanpa henti, dan sebagainya. Kau tahu, hal-hal menyangkut bel-bel. Aku yakin Mayor Hamilton sudah memberi tahumu mengenai ini, kan?"_

"_Oh, begitu... Ya, aku sedang berusaha untuk membunyikan bel merah."_

"_Wow, hebat!"_

"_Hee, biasa saja."_

_**-Flashback end-**_

Itu pembicaraan antara aku dan Renee, sekitar semusim yang lalu, saat aku baru saja pindah ke pulau ini. Ia berbicara mengenai anak Mayor Hamilton, Gill.

Aku tahu orang itu. Beberapa minggu kemarin, tepatnya awal musim panas kemarin, aku sudah bertemu sekilas dengan Gill. Saat aku berhasil membunyikan bel biru yang ada di dalam Watery Cave di Harmonica Town, tiba-tiba orang itu muncul. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gill Hamilton, anak satu-satunya walikota Castanet. Ia meninggalkan pulau untuk mempelajari mengenai bel-bel itu. Setelah pertemuan singkat kami, ia pergi lagi. Pergi meninggalkan Castanet.

Aku berharap kita bisa kembali bertemu. Aku tertarik dengannya, entah kenapa. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bukan, bukan perasaan yang sama seperti saat bertemu Luke atau Chase, tapi ini berbeda.

"Akari! Apa ini yang kau maksud?"

Tanpa sadar, Witch Princess sudah berdiri didepanku, dengan membawa sebuah bel besar berwarna hijau. Aku dan Finn saling bertatapan senang.

"Ya! Itu dia! Terima kasih, Witch!"

"Ho, sama-sama!"

"Sekarang, saatnya pergiiii!" Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Finn, seperti biasa.

"Ayo! Thanks lagi, Witchy!"

"NAMAKU BUKAN WITCHY!"

================================================="

_Frame _bel hijau ada di depan kami. Aku sudah siap meletakkan belnya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Akari, ayo letakkan bel itu ditempatnya!"

"Ehm."

...

"Oke, selesai! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Sekarang, giliranku! Daren! Daren!"

Aku berjalan menjauhi bel. Finn terbang turun, lalu melompat-lompat kecil.

"Darennnnn!"

Perlahan, muncul sesosok mahluk berwujud seperti Finn dan berkostum serba hijau. Badannya lebih besar daripada Finn. Mahluk ini kelihatan mirip dengan Alan, Ben, dan Collin...

"...Huahm... Oh, hai Daren..." Ia berpaling menatapku. "...Dan kau pasti Akari?"

Aku mengangguk. "Daren, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ah, ya... Aku akan membunyikan bel hijau sekarang..."

"Baguslah!" Celetuk Finn. Daren menghadap bel hijau, membelakangi kami.

"_Melody of the green bell, sweet and soft like a lullaby... Echo throughout the land like a gentle breeze, to be heard by all that live!"_

Bel hijau di depan kami mulai bergoyang, dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Finn melompat-lompat senang. Benar kata Finn, melodi bel hijau memang sangat indah. Dan dengan ini, kalau tidak salah, kekuatan angin akan kembali stabil (?) di Castanet Island.

"Akari, terima kasih! Aku bisa kembali ke tempat Harvest Goddess sekarang."

Aku mengangguk senang. "Sama-sama!"

"Tugasku untuk membunyikan bel hijau selesai... Aku bisa tidur sekarang... Bye...!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia kembali menghilang. Aku nyengir.

"Haha, Daren memang pengantuk, ya!"

"Hah... Dia memang begitu dari dulu -,-"

Aku dan Finn berjalan menuju tangga, bermaksud keluar dari kincir angin ini, ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut _blonde—_nyaris berwarna platinum, dan kira-kira seumuran denganku. Kami otomatis kaget, lalu perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Kau lagi!" Serunya, ketika melihat kami. Ia berjalan menghampiri bel hijau. Aku kembali mundur. Finn malah bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

"Bel hijaunya kembali! Apa kau yang...?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikannya. Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini, entah dimana...

"Aku yakin dia akan terkejut ketika tahu kaulah yang mengembalikan bel itu!" Bisik Finn. Ia terbang mengelilingiku. Aku cuma tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Eh?"

Finn tambah panik. Ia melompat-lompat hingga topi jingganya hampir lepas.

"Apa!? Manusia lain yang bisa melihatku...!?" Pekiknya.

"...Kukira aku melihat sesuatu tadi..." Gumam pemuda itu. Finn menghela nafas lega.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. _Anyway, _Aku yakin kaulah yang mengembalikan bel hijau ini ketempatnya. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum.

...Tunggu.

...Tunggu sebentar.

...Dia kan... Gill Hamilton...? Orang yang waktu itu kutemui saat aku berhasil membunyikan bel biru di _Watery Cave..._?

"Aku akan menetap kembali di Castanet. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku."

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih _speechless_!

"I-Iya..."

"Well, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"S-Sampai jumpa...!"

Ia pergi.

...

...

...

"Um... Akari?"

"Akariiii!"

"Akari Angela!"

"Hoiii!"

"Kok mukamu merah!? Kau sakit!? Ayo segera ke _Choral Clinic!_"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

"O-Ohya. Ahah, aku gak sakit kok..! Ayo deh, kita pulang!"

"Kau aneh," Sahut Finn.

"...Kau tak akan mengerti soal ini! ^,^"

"Ya, ya, banyak sekali hal soal wanita yang tak kumengerti!"

"Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

"Enggak, abaikan."

"..."

==================================================="

**Yaaay! Selesai juga ini fic! w Maaf kalo lama nunggu! Aku lagi... sibuk? Ah, abaikan -_-**

**So... Berminat reviews? *w* #PuppyEyes**

**Ada saran? Masukan? Flame? Kuterima dengan senang hati *Senyum yandere***

**Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter 2! Sayonara! *Tebar negi***

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


	2. Firefly Festival

Chapter 2: Firefly Festival

===================================="

**Yaaay! Ch.2 selesai juga! w Chapter ini ChasexAkarixGill-lebih banyak, lhoooo~! *Kedip-kedip kelilipan* (Walau aku belum begitu yakin, sih ._.)**

**Ya udahlah. Enjooooy!**

**Disclaimer:... *Nunjuk Natsume***

**Warning: Typo, gajeness, etc...**

**Silahkan baca!**

**==============================================="**

"Akari, kau dipanggil Chase, tuh," Celetukkan Finn langsung menyadarkanku.

"Eh, ya?" Aku buru-buru kembali ke kenyataan, dan segera menghilangkan bayang-bayang yang tadi sedang kupikirkan.

"Hah... Kau ini. Ada apa, sih? Belakangan ini kau jadi sering berhalusinasi sendiri. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Chase, teman baikku—yang sekaligus adalah 'guru' memasakku. Aku segera menggeleng.

"Enggak ada apa-apa, kok! Oya, apa yang akan kubuat hari ini?" Tanyaku, berpura-pura lupa. Chase menghela nafas lagi.

"Hotcakes."

"KYAAAA! HOTCAKES!?"

Kami kompak menoleh. Maya sedang melompat-lompat riang sambil memandangi kami dengan pandangan 'biarkan-aku-mencoba-masakan-kalian!'

"Eeh, yah. Kenapa?"

"AKU MAU!"

"-_- Nanti, deh."

"Janji, ya!"

"Yaaa..."

"Yay! Ganbatte, Akari!" Maya mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Akari, aku tahu kau punya masalah. Ceritakan saja!" Pinta Chase lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Enggak, aku gak punya masalah apa-apa!"

"Bohong."

"Beneran!"

"Hah... Kurasa kau butuh _refreshing _sejenak, Akari. Bebas dari semua pekerjaan dan kewajibanmu, sehari saja. Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini aku menemanimu jalan-jalan ke Toucan Island?"

Aku berhenti mengaduk-aduk isi panci sejenak. Chase mengajakku ke pantai? Whoa. Aku tahu kami cuma teman... Tapi bagaimana kalau Maya cemburu? Yah, aku tahu, aku tidak menyukai Chase sebagai... sebagai lebih dari teman. Tapi kalau begini kan, mengundang pikiran aneh-aneh. Bagaimana kalau warga Castanet melihat kami, dan mengira kami pacaran? Kan repot!

Tapi kurasa ucapan Chase ada benarnya. Mungkin aku memang butuh istirahat sejenak.

"Oke!"

Pemuda berambut _peachy _itu tersenyum. "Bagus! Sekarang, ayo latihan memasak lagi!"

"Baik!"

"Sst, Akari!" Harvest Sprite pembimbingku, Finn, berseru kecil di telingaku.

"Apa?"

"Kayaknya benar kata Chase. Kau ada masalah apa, sih?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Untunglah Chase sudah meninggalkanku sendiri di sini! "Enggak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ya sudah. Oya, Chase mengajakmu jalan-jalan, nih? Kencan, ya!"

Mukaku seluruhnya memerah sempurna. Aku buru-buru menampik apa yang Finn katakan.

"Enggak, bukan! Kami kan cuma teman! Aku hanya menyukai sebagai teman, gak lebih dari itu!"

"Masa?"

"Terserahlah!" Aku kembali fokus kepada masakanku, dan menghiraukan Finn. Aku sudah bilang dan menjelaskan berkali-kali kepada orang-orang kalau aku dan Chase hanya teman biasa. Tapi tetap saja mereka berpikir kami berpacaran -,- Memang benar kok, sampai saat ini, masih belum ada orang yang kusukai di Castanet. Bukan berarti aku pemilih, lho!

Tapi... Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuanku dan Gill yang pertama. Disitulah untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahku memanas, dan aku bersikap agak gugup. Padahal biasanya, saat aku berhadapan dengan orang lain, aku belum pernah merasakan hal aneh itu, bahkan saat dengan Chase pun tidak. Apa aku sakit, ya?

"Oi, Akari... Masakanmu, calon gagal lagi, tuh!" Celetuk Finn.

"Gyaaa! Kok aneh begini warnanya!?"

"-_-"

==========================================================="

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, semuanya!"

Yolanda tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama, Akari. Akhirnya, kau dan Chase akan berkencan juga, huh?"

Yep, kalian bisa tebak seperti apa mukaku sekarang. Meraaaah~!

"Bukan! Kami hanya... Jalan-jalan biasa. Iya kan, Chase?"

Chase—yang berdiri disampingku—mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya, hahaha. Oke, kami pergi dulu, ya."

"Hati-hati, lho!" Pesan nenek berambut pink itu.

Kami kompak tersenyum.

"Jadi... Kau punya topik menarik untuk dibicarakan, Akari?"

Aku menggeleng riang. "Enggak, sih."

Kami terus diam hingga sampai di pelabuhan, dan menaiki kapal menuju Toucan Island. Saat itulah keheningan dipecahkan oleh Chase.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah 2 musim kau menetap di Castanet. Bagaimana Castanet menurutmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana Castanet menurutku? Bagaimana, ya?

"Castanet tempat yang menyenangkan, menurutku. Penduduk disini ramah-ramah. Aku sudah cukup mengenal orang-orang di Harmonica Town, Flute Fields, bahkan Garmon Mine District. Castanet cukup menyenangkan."

Chase mengangguk kecil. Ia menatapku dalam, hingga aku merasa sedikit merinding -_-.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Aku tertegun. Pertanyaan itu lagi? Waktu itu Renee, lalu Kathy, sekarang Chase? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai—maksudku belum—menyukai siapa-siapa di Castanet!

"Belum, belum ada. Aku menyukai semua orang di Castanet. Mereka punya keunikan tersendiri. Luke yang sangat bersemangat, Bo yang kalem, Calvin yang sangat baik, Anissa yang rajin, Maya yang periang, dan... Kau yang menurutku menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum simpul lagi. Entah kenapa, Chase malah menghela nafas pendek. Ia menyisir rambut _peachy_-nya yang agak berantakan terkena angin dengan jarinya.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu dengan kedatangan anak tunggal Mayor Hamilton."

Aku menoleh. "Eh, ya. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia?"

Aku kembali tertegun. Tentangnya? Aku baru mengenalnya selama 3 hari, sih. Sejak aku mengembalikan bel hijau itu, aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan Gill.

"Jujur saja! Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Celetukan Finn membuatku tersentak. Menyukainya? Tidak seperti itu juga, sih. Memang, ada perasaan aneh saat aku bertatapan dengannya. Tapi, apa itu?

"Ssst, kau ini!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Gill, Akari~!"

"Diamlaaah!"

"Gill dan Akari, duduk di bawah pohon, B-E-R-C-I-U-M-A-N!"

_APA!?_

Kalau Chase tidak memperhatikan, pasti sudah kuselotip mulut Finn.

"Eeh, menurutku, Gill orang yang baik. Aku belum begitu tahu tentangnya, tapi aku punya firasat kalau ia memang orang yang menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan? Apa itu menyenangkan dalam tanda kutip?" Nada bicara Chase berubah menjadi lebih rendah. Kenapa dia?

Aku menggeleng. "Enggak, menyenangkan dalam artian sebenarnya, kok. Memangnya kenapa? Kau aneh!"

Kuperhatikan Chase hendak berbicara, tapi Pascal keburu memotong percakapan kami.

"Sudah sampai di Toucan Island!" Seru pria tua ramah itu. Aku segera melompat dari kapal, dan berlari menuju pantai. Aku sangat menyukai pantai di Toucan Island! Yah, karena pantai di Castanet Island hanya sedikit dan tidak begitu luas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai pantai, Akari," Ucap Chase. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Aku sangat menyukai pantai!"

"Well, karena ini sudah siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di Pineapple Inn?" Chase menunjuk penginapan milik Sue dan Samson, orang tua Selena.

"Oke!"

============================================"

"Silahkan nikmati makan siang kalian!" Seru Samson, sembari meletakkan segelas _Apple Juice _di depanku, segelas _Orange Juice _di depan Chase, dan sepiring cumi goreng tepung di tengah meja.

"Kalian kencan, ya?" Tanya Sue tiba-tiba. Aku segera menggeleng kencang-kencang.

"Bukan! Kami cuma jalan-jalan!"

"Akari, biar orang lain berpikiran apa. Makan saja," Chase menegurku pelan, seperti tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sue. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke..."

"Bagaimana?"

"...Enak," Jawabku pelan. Aku memainkan sendok-garpu tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Aku masih bingung... Entah apa yang membuatku kehilangan semangat seperti ini.

"Akari, sst, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan saudara-saudaramu sekarang, ya?" Celetuk Finn. Entah mengapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

Ohya... Saudaraku. Kak Kevin (21), Kasey (18), dan Hikari (16). Mereka juga bekerja dan hidup bersama sebagai _farmer._ Awalnya kami tinggal berenam, lengkap dengan seorang Ibu dan Ayah. Namun setelah mereka pergi... Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah kami di Waffle Island, pindah ke Castanet, dan menetap di sini. Seminggu yang lalu Kasey menelepon, katanya Hikari sakit. Aku sangat ingin menjenguk adik terkecilku itu, tapi kondisinya tidak mendukung. Walaupun sekarang sedang musim panas, badai terus muncul. Itu menyulitkanku untuk berlayar ke Waffle Island. Yah... Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

"Halo, Akari? Chase memperhatikanmu, tuh," Tegur Finn. Aku segera terjun dari alam khayalanku dan kembali ke kenyataan. Memang benar kata Finn, si koki muda itu sedang memandangku heran. Kelihatannya ia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Akari?"

"E-Enggak...! Aku hanya sedang melamun, abaikan saja!"

"Kau masih berlaku aneh... Bagaimana kalau kau datang bersamaku ke Firefly Festival nanti malam?"

Aku diam. Menghentikan gerakan memutar-mutar sendok yang tadi kulakukan.

_Chase mengajakku pergi ke festival kunang-kunang? Tapi, kenapa harus aku?_

"Eeh... Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu ceria seperti semula," Jawabnya polos. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa.

"Eum, Chase... Aku bukannya ingin menolak, tapi... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang." Balasku pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tidak mau datang bersama Chase. Hatiku menolak semua ajakan itu. Sebisa mungkin, aku mengarang cerita agar aku tak usah pergi dengannya.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku harus membereskan rumahku... Kau ingat kejadian badai 2 hari yang lalu yang sempat membuat ladangku berantakan?"

"Uh, yah."

"Aku belum selesai membereskannya. Itulah yang membuatku kelihatan cemas belakangan ini—"

"—Kebunmu?" Potongnya. Nada suara Chase terdengar tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Yup."

"Oh, kalau begitu... Tak apa."

Aku mendongak—yah, dari tadi aku menunduk. _Benarkah? _

Chase terlihat tenang. Ia meminum minumannya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"Oke..." Kembali aku mengangguk. Tingkah Chase agak berbeda. Apa mungkin dia kesal karena tolakanku tadi?

==========================================="

_**Harmonica Town, 15:00 PM.**_

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali pun Chase tidak berkata sekatah kata pun. Mungkin dia benar-benar kesal... Tidak biasanya Chase aneh begini. Walau baru 2 musim aku di sini, tapi aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Aku tahu semua kebiasaannya.

"...Akari...?"

Aku menoleh. Di belakangku, berdiri sesosok gadis berambut biru dikepang 2, bermata biru langit, dan berpakaian serba biru. Kalau menurut Finn, gadis ini terobsesi dengan warna biru. Menurutku enggak.

"Oh, halo Candace!"

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini...?"

_Ohya. Aku ada di tengah jalan, melamun, diam layaknya sebuah patung. Patung gadungan._

"Eeh, aku sedang... melamun. Ehehe! Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku... Akan pergi ke Flute Fields... Datang ke festival kunang-kunang..." Jawabnya lembut—Terlalu lembut malah. Detergen dirumahku kalah lembut.

"Akari-san sendiri... tidak pergi?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Enggak! Aku tak punya pasangan!"

_Oops. Aku keceplosan. _Baka da na watashi! ,

"Lho... Kenapa mesti dengan pasangan...? Aku sendirian kesana..."

_Iya ya? Benar kata Kevin, aku memang _baka!

"Kau harus mencoba ke sana, Akari-san... Kunang-kunangnya banyak... berkumpul... terang... Cantik sekali." Mata biru langit Candace berbinar. Aku bahkan terpesona karenanya.—Oh ayolah. Mata biru itu kelemahanku!—

"Oh ya? Pasti cantik sekali! Aku akan coba ke sana, deh!" Putusku. Yah sudahlah, daripada tak ada kerjaan di rumah?

"Lebih baik kau menetap di rumah! Membersihkan rumah dari ulah SeeU!" Celetuk Finn, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

_Sial. Aku lupa. SeeU itu kucing jinggaku yang tak pernah diam. Kemarin ia baru saja memecahkan vas kecil..._

"...Ini festival kunang-kunang pertamamu, kan...? Kau harus kesana, Akari-san..."

Aku mengangguk, memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Siapa tahu menarik!

"Oke! Terima kasih, Candace! Sampai jumpa!"

Candace berjalan menjauh, sambil melambai ramah. Aku terlalu semangat sampai ketika aku berniat untuk berbalik dan berlari pulang...

_*Bruk!*_

...Aku menabrak seseorang, entah siapa.

"Kau tak apa?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku mendongak.

_Itu dia._

"~~Jeng Jeng! Yayayaw! Jeng Jeng!"

"Finn, diamlah!" Desisku kepadanya. Finn tergelak lagi.

_Uuh, batu mana batu? Biar kutimpuk kepala mahluk yang terus tertawa itu!_

"Yah..." Aku buru-buru bangkit dan membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak melihatmu!"

"Tak apa. Oh ya, Hanya mengingatkan, nanti malam akan ada Firefly Festival di Flute Fields, pukul 18:00 PM. Jangan lupa datang, Akari."

Kurasa kalian bisa menebak siapa itu. Yep, anak tunggal Mayor Hamilton, Gill. Satu-satunya laki-laki di Castanet yang pernah membuatku salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku.. akan datang. Kurasa."

"Baguslah." Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum. Sesaat sebelum kami saling berpisah, aku mendengar sebuah suara teriakan kencang. Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu...

"GILLY!"

"Ya ampun, dia lagi..." Aku bisa mendengar Gill mendesah kesal. Yep, suara tadi adalah suara milik Luna, adik Candace—Yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam kau pergi ke Flute Fields bersamaku, ya!" Seru Luna. Gill langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah janji akan datang dengan orang lain," Sahut Gill. Luna membelalakkan mata besarnya.

"Apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Eeh... A-Akari."

_Tunggu. AKU!? Kapan dia mengajakku!?_

Aku melirik ke arah Gill, memberi pandangan 'Kapan-kita-berjanji-pergi-bersama-ke-festival-itu ?'

Dan Gill membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Sudah-diam-saja-aku-berpura-pura!'

Aku mengangguk mengerti.'Oke!'

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" Bisik Finn. Aku cuma menyunggingkan senyum bingung.

"G-Gill... Mengajak Akari...?" Ulang Luna, masih tak percaya. Gill—dengan tenangnya—mengangguk.

"Ya."

"W-walau kalian baru kenal selama 2 minggu?"

Oh tidak. Wajahku pasti memerah lagi ,

"Kalian menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaan! Akari, awas saja kau!" Pekiknya kencang, sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut pink menyebalkan itu berlari pergi.

"Luna memang menyebalkan...Sangat berbeda dengan Candace..." Gumam Gill. Aku meringis membenarkan.

"...Dan... Akari... Kalau sudah berbohong begini bisa repot...Err... kau mau kan, pergi ke festival nanti malam bersamaku? Yah, sekadar jaga-jaga, kalau-kalau Luna mengawasi..."

Keheningan meliputi kami. _Gill mengajakku pergi ke festival itu? Ah, tapi kan itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan berpikiran yang muluk-muluk dulu, Akari!_

"Baiklah, aku bisa, kok!"

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di dekat _watermill _di Flute Fields pukul 7 PM. Sampai jumpa," Lambainya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Hoo, ini akan jadi berita bagus kalau aku memberi tahukannya kepada Harvest Goddess!" Celetuk Finn. Aku menoleh bingung. Hah?

"Maksudmu? Berita apa?"

"Kalau seorang Angela Akari menyukai anak tunggal walikota Castanet; Gill Hamilton!" Tawa Finn kembali meledak. Aku menggeram kesal. Kenapa Harvest Sprite yang ini sangat suka meledek orang? Sifat Finn mirip dengan Collin -_-

"Memang kenapa? Suka itu kan hal alami tiap orang," Belaku. Finn terbang berputar-putar mengelilingiku.

"Aku tahu! Tapi walaupun begitu, hal ini tetap akan kuberitahukan ke Harvest Goddess, Collin, Alan, Ben, dan Daren!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Biarin!"

Kami berjalan pulang sambil tetap tertawa.

_Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata ungu sedang mengamati kami dari tadi..._

========================================="

_**Flute Fields, 19:04 PM.**_

"Hai, Akari! Kau datang juga?" Renee datang menghampiriku. Aku mengangguk riang.

"Iya! Ini kan festival kunang-kunang pertamaku! Lagipula, festival ini kedengarannya cukup menarik!"

"...Dan romantis!" Celetuk Kathy, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Renee.

Kami tergelak. Kathy, dan Renee. Dua orang teman baikku. Merekalah yang pertama kali menyapaku. Mengajariku mengenai hewan-hewan ternak. Kathy, si tomboi yang sangat suka menunggangi kuda, dan Renee, gadis manis yang sangat menyayangi ternaknya.

"Kalian datang sendiri?" Tanyaku penasaran. (A/N: Akari kepoooo... XD)

"Aku... umm... bersama Toby," Jawab Renee. Cahaya dari lampion (?) kertas berbentuk bunga menyala terang, membuatku dapat melihat semburat merah muda samar di wajah Renee.

"Dan kau, Kathy?"

"Dengan Owen!" Jawab Kathy riang. Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Dan kau sendiri?"

Diam. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sendirian? Aku kan sudah janji dengan Gill. Kalau kujawab berdua dengan Gill, nanti mereka heboh sendiri. Gimana, ya?

"...Berdua... dengan... Uh..."

"Siapa?"

"...Anak tunggal Mayor Hamilton."

Kathy dan Renee kompak membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu...

"GILL HAMILTON!?"...Berteriak sekencang yang mereka bisa.

Dari kejauhan, tanpa kusadari, Luna menoleh. Kelihatannya tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami.

"K-Kau... yang baru saling mengenal selama 2 minggu... sudah akan pergi ke festival seperti ini bersama!?" Tanya Kathy. Aduh, aku menyayangi gadis yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, tapi kadang Kathy bersikap terlalu berlebihan, seperti sekarang.

"...Tunggu... biar kujelaskan... Ini... Terpaksa."

"Hah?"

Aku menoleh kesana-kemari. Ah, itu dia! Gill sudah datang.

"...Maaf _sist, _tapi 'ia' sudah datang! Aku harus pergi! Nanti—atau besok—kujelaskan soal ini! Ciao!" Aku buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Kathy dan Renee yang masih bingung. Ah, sudahlah! Biar kujelaskan ini besok.

"Hai!" Aku menyapa Gill dengan gugup—sangat.

_Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Huaa, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke festival bersama seorang laki-laki! OAO #Pengecualian buat Chase dan Luke, soalnya jenis kelamin mereka diragukan #Plaaak!_

"Oh, halo," Ia membalas sapaanku. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga baru datang, kok. Err... bisa kau jelaskan apa yang biasa dilakukan di festival ini?"

"Jadi, biasanya kami membuat lampion dari bunga, dan melayarkan (?) lampion bunga itu ke sungai, sebagai bentuk mengenang leluhur kami—dan orang-orang yang telah meninggal lebih dulu. Dan biasanya pada malam inilah banyak kunang-kunang muncul," Jelas Gill. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Menarik..." Gumamku.

"Selamat sore, Akari, Gill."

Kami kompak menoleh. Di belakang kami, Perry berdiri dengan membawa 2 buah lampion bunga yang menyala terang.

"Selamat sore, Perry."

"Ini. Layarkanlah ke sungai! Jangan lupa untuk mendoakan keluarga kalian yang telah tiada, dan leluhur kalian!" Ucap Perry, sembari menyerahkan kedua lampion bunga itu kepada kami.

"Terima kasih!"

"Selamat menikmati malam ini... bersama," Aku bisa mendengar Perry tertawa kecil dengan nada menggoda sebelum ia pergi.

_Apa-apaan itu -_-_

Aku memperhatikan Gill—yang sedang akan melayarkan lampionnya—dengan seksama. Ia terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

_Berdoa?_

"Kau tidak melayarkannya?"

"Hah? Oh iya!" Aku segera ikut berjongkok, lalu ikut mengapungkan lampion bungaku. Kemudian segera berdoa untuk leluhurku, dan... kedua orang tuaku yang sudah lama tiada.

"Sudah!" Ucapku, kemudian bangkit dan kembali berdiri.

"Ini festival kunang-kunang pertamamu, kan?" Tanya Gill. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, menarik juga..."

"Aku harap kau akan senang hidup dan tinggal di Castanet. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hah?"

"Mengenai Castanet dan penduduknya."

_Yap, tadi siang Chase yang menanyakan ini. Sekarang Gill?_

"Castanet tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan. Penduduknya sangat ramah dan baik! Aku yakin aku akan betah tinggal disini!"

"Begitukah? Baguslah."

Keheningan kembali datang meliputi kami. Aku bingung apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan!

Oya. Apa Luna dan Chase ada di sekitar sini? Kalau iya, bisa gawat!

Aku celingukan kesana-kemari. Mencari sesosok laki-laki berambut _peach, _dan perempuan berambut pink. Tidak ada.

"Baguslah..." Desahku pelan. Gill ternyata menyadari apa yang kukatakan.

"Ada apa?"

"E-Enggak! Aku cuma takut... Luna ada disini dan mengawasi!"

"Ah, Luna. Gadis menyebalkan itu."

"Kau membencinya?" Tanyaku. #KepoPart2# Aku tahu ini agak tak sopan, tapi... rasa penasaran itu terus menyerangku!

"Ah? Benci? Tidak! Aku hanya... tidak menyukai sifatnya. Pemaksa, menyebalkan... Kau tahu tipikal perempuan seperti itu."

"Yah... sedikit."

"Ayahku terus-menerus memaksa agar aku melamar Luna. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau menikahi gadis seperti itu. Bisa mati berdiri aku menghadapi kelakuannya!"

Kami tergelak. Gill tidak seperti yang dibicarakan Kathy dan Renee... Nampaknya ia cukup baik...

"Akari, kunang-kunang!" Seru Finn. Aku menoleh.

"Kunang-kunang...!"

Aku kembali terkagum-kagum. Banyak sekali! Di Waffle Island dulu, kunang-kunangnya belum pernah muncul sebanyak ini!

"Kunang-kunang tahun ini sepertinya lebih banyak daripada tahun kemarin..."

"Oh ya? Wow!"

"Kita harus tetap menjaga kebersihan sungai, agar habitat kunang-kunang tidak rusak, atau bahkan musnah. Dengan begitu, tahun depan pun kemungkinan kita tetap bisa melihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini," Jelas Gill.

"Ya..."

Sementara itu, di balik rumah Julius, Luna mengawasi dengan kedua mata birunya yang tajam. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan dan dilakukan Gill dan Akari.

"Mereka... Gadis itu. Angela Akari. Baru 2 musim dia disini, tapi ia sudah dekat dengan Gill. Awas saja!"

=========================================="

"Well, nampaknya sudah larut malam. Saatnya pulang. Terima kasih atas malam ini, Akari," Pamitnya. Aku menunduk (?) hormat.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu! _Aku sangat senang bisa datang ke festival kunang-kunang pertamaku. Well... _Sayonara, oyasumi nasai!" _Spontan, aku berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Aduh =_="

"_Bonne nuit, salut,_" Ia melambai. Apa yang ia katakan tadi? _Bonne nuit? _Oh, selamat malam!

"_Au revoir!_ _Merci á tous!" _Aku ikut melambai.

"Hei, Akari. Memang kau mengerti Bahasa Prancis?" Tanya Finn. Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Belajar dari mana?"

"Kamus."

"Besok, kutantang kau untuk adu berbicara dengan Ben!"

"Hah? Dia bisa?"

Sebelum Finn sempat menjawab, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Halo, Angela Akari."

_Luna._

"Ah, hai Luna. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Gill?"

Jelas saja aku bingung dengan pertanyaan Luna.

"Kami cuma teman. Kenapa?"

"Ah, enggak. Bye! Sampai jumpa, Angela!" Ia berlari pergi.

"Gadis itu kenapa, sih?" Celetuk Finn. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia salah makan. Ayo kita pulang!"

Aku dan Finn kembali tertawa bersama.

==========================================="

**Aah! Selesai juga ini chapter! Aku begadang sampai jam 1 pagi nyelesaiannya! #Gaknanya**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak typo! Aku antara sadar-gak sadar pas ngetik ini fic! OwO**

**Plus, maaf kalau Luna-Chase-Gill-Akarinya terlalu OOC! Masa chapter 2, tapi GillxAkari udah pergi bareng? Yah, itu semua kan gara-gara Luna. Salahin dia! *Lempar barbel***

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama! Aku pengen update, cuma kehalang UKK dll! Belakangan ini laptopku juga dijajah mulu sama adek -,-**

**Oke sip, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! Ciao!**

**N.B: Do'ain aja moga update chapter 3 gak lama ._.**


End file.
